Remember Me
by OnlyMondler
Summary: How far will his twisted past take him into a living nightmare? AU
1. Remembering Her

He stood in front of the gravestone, staring down at the granite finish. The letters had faded slightly but were still legible. Even still, the words continued to scream at him with a haunting glare. Her name was just blinding him from the intensity of memories.  
They were best friends, each other's defender. That person that they would go to after a breakup, or a bad first date.  
They were at each other's beck and called, that when she died he had to teach himself how to live.  
He kneeled down and lightly ran his fingers over the carved letters, remembering how they loved each other, how much they protected each other. However, she was gone, and he could not change that.  
He then pulled a picture of her out of his wallet, admiring how beautiful she was. The way her blue eyes shone in contrast to her olive skin. The way her dark brown hair fell onto her shoulders, her signature beanie resting atop her head.  
He flipped the picture over only to find her handwriting on the back.  
"Loving the trip to Hawaii, thanks, Mom! Spring Break '87'"  
A few tear trickled out of his eyes at her note, which was from the last vacation she ever went on.  
She had no idea what was going to happen.  
She did not know that eleven months from then she would take her final breath in a hospital room.  
 _Flashback-_  
 _He walked into her hospital room holding her favorite teddy bear from when she was a kid. It was old and torn, and it was missing an arm, but she loved that thing. She loved it more than her beanie, which that meant a lot._  
 _He always hated the way she looked after her radiation treatment. Her face was ashen; she was drowsy, most of the time she did not even remember who he was._  
 _No matter how much it broke his heart, he knew he had to be strong for her. That is the most he could give her at the moment._  
 _"Hey," he whispered as he entered the room. "How are your feeling?"_  
 _Her breathing was ragged and forced, "I am, I guess."_  
 _He gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her, but his attempt failed._  
 _"Hey, what's wrong, Andy?" She asked him, eyes full of concern._  
 _"Nothing, just thinking about you," he explained. Her face softened at his words. Her frown turned into a smile, and she waved him over to the bed._  
 _Even though she had lost all of her hair and almost all of her body weight, she was still the same person deep down. Her same old goofy, bossy self._  
 _When he laid down next to her, the teddy bear that brought him in, in the first place got smashed between their two bodies. It almost went unnoticed by them, but when the eye of the bear had pierced her overly sensitive skin, she drew back in pain. When she realized what it was her eyes filled with tears, her hand had come up to her mouth._  
 _When he noticed her tears, he had immediately wrapped his arms around her._  
 _"Hey, it is ok," he consoled, "you are ok."_  
 _She nodded his head against his chest and whispered, "I know."_  
 _Her breathing became more forced, and he knew that he would have to let her go in a few moments._  
 _"Hey," he whispered, and she raised her head to meet eyes. "You remember that time in Hawaii when you were sunbathing, and I put sand in your mouth?" He asked making her body shake with laughter._  
 _"I was so mad that I practically ran you into the ocean." She laughed._  
 _"To this day, I still call you sand mouth." He chuckled, but she did not look amused._  
 _"Andy!"_  
 _"Sorry." He apologized, not at all meaning it._  
 _He looked down at her and could see that she was very drowsy. Chemo was very hard on her physical and emotional state. She could go from being completely okay to utterly miserable._  
 _"Hey, do you need me to sing the song?" He asked her. Her head nodded against his chest, and he took a deep breath. He knew this was the last time he would sing this song._  
 _"In the arms of the angel. Fly away from here. From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear." He sang he could hear the heart monitor beating slower, but he continued._  
 _"You are pulled from the wreckage. Of your silent reverie. You are in the arms of the angel. May you find some comfort here." He finished when she flat lined._  
 _He buried his head in her head cloth and whispered, "I love you."_  
 _End of Flashback._  
He stared down at the gravestone once more taking in its words.  
He wished he could go back in time and just spend a little more time with her. He just wanted to see her smile; hear her laugh; watch her eyes light up like they used to.  
But the past is beyond our control.

AN: Shortest prologue ever but whatever. I owe everybody a massive apology. School and dance have gotten in my way, but I am back. I should also mention that I am taking creative writing so you may see some of my pieces for that class up on this site.

I promise that this is a friends fan fiction. It's just that I want to leave the he and she a mystery until the next chapter. So see if you can figure them out.


	2. Forgetting Her

His efforts to forget her had been desperate. He did everything in his power to forget that she was a part of his life. However, all of his attempts failed, and they just came back to bite him.

Her face haunted his dreams, her voice yelling at him during the day. He wanted to forget, so desperately did want to erase her memory, but his conscience wouldn't let him. She would always show up with her half of a smile to haunt him.

In the past few years, it had gotten better, she didn't come all the time, and when she did it would be about a fun memory they shared. High school graduation; their first day of college; spring break of '87. All of the happy memories.

Every once and a while the bad ones would come back to haunt him. Like the time, he had broken her favorite toy when they were kids or when he left her at the top of the escalators knowing she hated those things.

There were worse ones but, somehow the happy ones were the most vivid. Understandable considering the happy ones outweighed the bad ones.

His strongest memory of her was when they were kids; they were playing hide and seek in the backyard. He was hiding in the tree. He could remember the roughness of the tree bark; his legs swinging from the branch; her voice ringing through the backyard trying to find him. He had worked so hard to find him that when she did, her eyes lit up with happiness.

He wished he could go back, but he just had to keep telling himself that the past is beyond our control.

He had friends, but sometimes their company just didn't equal to what she would give him. They were best friends, inseparable. You could sense it from a mile away.

Some asked why their bond was so strong. The answer was simple: a tragedy. At a young age, their father passed away from a disease that would eventually take her life. Their Mom had been deeply affected by the loss. Who wouldn't?

Both of them had a close connection with their father, not as much as their Mom, but still pretty darn close. After he had died they both needed support, so they turned to each other. Their relationship strengthened progressively, that when he had to say goodbye to that, it made it two times harder.

He didn't know why that still ten years after death, he was still beating himself up over it. After ten years he was still feeling nostalgic about it.

His friends worried that he was going insane. They would continually push him for information that he wouldn't give.

Although there was one time he was drunk, he muttered her name.

Flashback

As he stumbled into his apartment, very drunk, his roommate jumped to his aid.

"Woah, how much did you drink?" He asked worriedly.

"Just a lil' bit, I swear." He slurred, "but it's fine, she should be home soon."

His roommate looked confused. "She? Who's she?"

"She, is my best buddy." His roommate confusion deepened.

As he drifted asleep, he whispered her name, leaving his roommate confused.

End of Flashback

He couldn't hear the end of in the morning. He needed to come up with some excuse. So, he just told him that it was an ex-girlfriend.

They couldn't handle that truth about his past.

But neither could he.

The proof that he was brooding in a coffee house about his dead sister. How lame is that?

When he left the graveyard earlier, he had expected to encounter his friends when he reached the coffee shop. He was surprised and relieved when they weren't.

He was an emotional train wreck at the moment. He wouldn't let his friends see him in such a weak state.

He loved his friends; they could be a lot to handle at times, though.

"Hey," a voice said coming over to him. It was his friend Pheobe. He gave her a smile, which she frowned. "I know that smile, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just," he struggled to come up with an excuse. "Work," He said weakly.

"I'm a physic, don't lie to me," She said sternly, pointing her finger at him.

He pursed his lips together and clenched his teeth, hoping that would have the strength to knock her out.

"What's going on with you?" She asked worriedly, touching his arm. He quickly flinched away.

"Pheebs, I don't want to talk about it," He murmured folding his arms. "Look, I know you are worried, and I love you care, but this is something I need to do by myself."

"We'll all find out one way or another, Andy," Phoebe said.

When she had called him, "Andy," he swore he could hear her voice.

He closed his eyes tightly, hoping to relieve the pain. However when he opened his eyes, there she was standing in the middle of a deserted coffee house.

"Tell her," she whispered, giving him a slight nod.

"But," he started.

"Don't, just do it. They deserve to know who I am," she said.

"Everybody does," he murmured and blinked back into reality.

"Phoebe," he said suddenly, and her eyes looked up at him with full attention. "I need to tell you something."

AN: So I gave a lot away in this chapter, I want to see how many of you can crack the code, possibly?

~Liv


	3. Telling Of Her

He took a deep breath, hoping that would calm his nerves; it didn't. Phoebe was looking at him so intently that there was no backing out now.

"Ok, here it goes," he started hesitantly. "I have a sister."

Phoebe's stare was like no other; her mouth was slightly agape; her nostrils flaring slightly, and her eyes confused.

"Andy," she laughed, "you don't have a sister."

He rolled his eyes at her. He should have expected that kind of answer from her and the rest of his friends.

"No, Pheeebs, I," He struggled to explain what was going on in his head.

She could sense his distress, so she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Andy, it's ok," she consoled.

"No, Pheebs, it's not Ok. I have a sister, and she is real, not just a part of my twisted imagination," Andy said exasperatedly trying to make his point.

At that Phoebe started to realize he was serious and wasn't just a joke he was telling, it was real.

But if he had a sister, why have they never met her.

"Andy, why have we never met this supposed sister of yours?" Phoebe asked she got her answer when he pursed his lips together and looked at his hands. "She died didn't she?"

"Yea, she did," Andy replied, affirming her fears. "She was my rock, you know, when she died I think a part of me went with her," Andy said, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

"Andy," Phoebe consoled, rubbing his shoulders.

"I mean, she was everything to me."

Flashback-

It was pouring down rain outside, expected considering his life was in pieces. His heart in shards of glass on the floor.

Just a week before they thought she had a fighting chance. Now, he has to attend her funeral in the pouring rain. Heaven forbids the service could be inside.

Maybe God would bless them with a small mercy.

He heard the door open behind him, the clicking of his mother's high heels against the hard wooden flooring.

When he turned around, he was shocked at how conservative she looked. The dress she was wearing went down to about her calfs, and the neck came up to her clavicle. Her hair straightened opposed to curled.

"Andy, it's time," she told him quietly and softly, knowing that he would be on the verge of tears at a pin drop.

He nodded his head knowingly and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking towards the door.

"Andy," his mother called out. "You look very handsome."

He felt the color in his cheeks rise and his face flush. "Thank you, now can we please get this over with?" He asked. He wanted to make this quick and painless, even though he knew it would be long and painful.

As his mother walked toward the door, she started to rummage through her handbag. "Andy do you have your speech?"

His ears started to ring as he realized what he was about to do. He had attended a few funerals in his lifetime but never did he expect to attend her's.

"Chandler!" His mother yells at him, snapping him out of his reverie. "Do you have your speech?"

"In my pocket," he replied and went back to his state of unawareness.

Their father was buried in the family cemetery, which was just across the way from the family estate. She was going to be put to rest along side him.

By the time the service had started the rain had subsided, but Chandler's hands had a begun to shake uncontrollably. It was a nervous habit that she would help him control.

But he was at her funeral.

He hated that irony.

Chandler had blocked out so much of the world he could barely hear the minister announce his name to say a few words.

When he reached the podium, he stared down at her gravestone, reading the engraved words.

Bethany Samantha Bing  
April 8, 1968- February 2, 1988  
Beloved daughter and sister

"I always thought that I would never attend Beth's funeral. I'm the older twin; I'm supposed to go first. For the last week and a half, I've been telling myself that this is just a twisted dream. I mean she was only 20, she was too damn young to die. She had so much to look forward to." Chandler spoke tearfully, his hands gripping the podium so had his knuckles were white. "College graduation, finding her dream job, marrying the perfect man."

Chandler ran a hand across his face, a few tears slipping out of his eyes. He looked out into the crowd gathered in the cemetery; they all had tears in their eyes. He recognized a few of the faces. Stacy, Bethany's best school friend, had shown. Patricia, Bethany's worst enemy, had even made it.

"Beth would have loved that all of you had shown up, but she would have hated that everyone here is crying. Do any of you know what she would say right now?" Chandler asked and almost everybody in attendance shook their head no. "'Stop crying over me.' I have spent the entire week trying to stay enthusiastic, but Damn it my sister died, and I don't know if I'll ever actually recover from it. I do know this, though, Beth is watching over us, she's protecting us."

End of Flashback

"Andy, what was her name?" Phoebe asked.

"Bethany, her name was Bethany."

AN: So, I would have liked to keep the secrecy going, but you guys were just so confused. I hope this cleared some stuff up.

~Liv


	4. A Part Of Her

AN: So it has been brought to my attention that the nickname Andy is slightly confusing for some. So this chapter is just clearing it up a little bit. The plot will advance majorly next chapter.

1974

Nora looked over at Charles, who seemed to be a world of his own.  
Watching their children attend their first day of kindergarten was truly a magical thing.

They didn't think that Charles would make it to this point, besides he was diagnosed almost two months after the twins were born. The doctors didn't expect him to last four years, so for him to last six years was a miracle.

"Our kids are growing up, aren't they?" Nora asked Charles, wrapping her arms around him.

Tears clung to his eyes as he nodded his head yes. "Yeah, they are."

"You ok?" Nora asked looking up at him.

Charles looked down at her. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. "I'm not going to make it through this year," he stated bluntly.

Immediately, she pulled back from him, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "Why would you say that to me? Now of all times?" She questioned him. "Our children are at their first day of kindergarten, and you tell me that?"

"Nora, it's true," he said.

"Weather it's true or not doesn't mean you need to say it, Charles," Nora told him, lightly punching his arm.

Charles pulled her out of the classroom full of children and out into the hallway where other parents were roaming the halls.

"Nora," he began, but she quickly cut her off.

"Charles, can today just be about our children? Please?" She begged, her eyes genuinely meaning it. "Charles please."

Almost on cue, Beth came running out of the classroom, straight into Nora's arms. Her small face nuzzled into her neck, large tears soaking into Nora's shirt. Charles immediately stepped into the situation, a hand flying to Beth's back.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked softly. He hated to his princess in tears like this.

"Kid makes fun of Andy," she sobbed into Nora's neck.

Her parents look at each other worriedly. "What happened?" Nora questioned stroking her head.

"They said he has the dumb name," Beth croaked.

Nora's face turned red with anger and immediately handed Beth to Charles. "Nora, what are you doing?" Charles asked as she walked into the classroom.

"Standing up for my son," she replied and stormed into the classroom,

When she entered she spotted Chandler from across the room, he had tucked himself in a corner, far away from any of the other children. From a distance, Nora could tell that he was crying, and no mother wants to walk into a classroom and see her baby crying. She wanted to run over to him and pull him away, never to return again, but she knew she needed to solve this.

"Mrs. Bing, how can I help you?" Nora hadn't even realized that the teacher had walked up in front of her until she spoke; her eyes were too focused on Chandler. " ?" The teacher asked, pulling her from her reverie.

"Well, I am just curious as to why my son is sitting in a corner by himself," Nora spoke coldly.

The teacher immediately turned her head around to see Chandler sitting by himself. "Um," the teacher said uneasily. She had dealt with angry parents before; they weren't fun.

"What do you mean 'um'?" Nora asked angrily. "My son is crying alone in a corner, and all you have to say is 'um'?"

"Mrs. Bing, we will handle it," the teacher said, trying to reassure her, but it didn't work. Nora quickly ran over to her son.

"Hey, bud," she whispered, kneeling in front of him, pushing some hair out of his face. When he looked up at her, the pain in his tiny eyes broke her heart.

"Mommy," he said in small voice.

"Hey, buddy, wanna tell me what's wrong?" She asked him running a hand through his hair.

"The kids say I have a dumb name," He told her, his little hands twirling her long blonde hair.

Nora took her son into her arms, picking him up. "So they make fun of your name, it's not what makes you-you," Nora comforted, rocking him back and forth, just like he did when he was a baby.

"I do not want to be call 'Chandler,'" he spoke weakly, tugging on her hair lightly.

"Ok, buddy, ok," She assured him and placed him back down on the floor.

"I love you, Mommy," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Love you, too, Andy."

1998

Since his first day of kindergarten nobody ever called him 'Chandler.' He just never allowed it to happen. Being called by his full name was like a foreign language or a curse word to him; he hated it. So he always went with his nickname; Andy.

Beth had given it to him when they were learning how to speak. Their parents wanted them both to learn each other's names, but Beth couldn't get his. All that came out was 'Andy.' The name stuck, it was just more natural than his full name, and was one of the last things that Beth had given to him that he kept.

His friends didn't even know his full name. Well one of them did, but she swore to secrecy, thankfully. The rest of them, not even his roommate/ best friend, knew what his name was. They always called him Andy. That's the name he used when he introduced himself; that's the name the name they call him.

When he was 18 he considered changing it to Andy legally so he wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of it being on his ID, but Chandler was the name that his Dad gave him. He had a part of Beth, but not a part of his dad. In fact, when he walked into the city hall to change his name, he just sat in his seat waiting to fill out the papers but never wrote anything.

When he walked out with the same name he was born with, Andy wondered why he didn't go through with it. He despised his name so much. However, when he thought about it, both names made up who he was. Andy and Chandler were both a part of him. Beth and his father were both a part of him.

AN: I would love to see what you all think, maybe some ideas for a plot twist. ;)

~Liv


End file.
